death dealers
by Starbursts65
Summary: a girl who dosnt even know she is a demon finds out about her father. he is the worst demon of all and is bent up on killing everyone. i warn u peoples names are spelled very very wrong. i spelled them how they sound. rember....im american!


**!WARNING!**

**THE FIRST 5 PARAGRAPHS(OR CHAPTER...WHATEVER)ARE EXTREMLY BORING AND U MAY DIE OF BORDOM!** it is not demanditory that you read it to understand the story but if u wish to have a better understanding go ahead and read it. this is the first story i have written in my entire life so it is probably not that very good. i wrote it when i was in 8th grade so dont hurt me...im innocent!

Chapter 1

The start of things

(shillimoocows p.o.v)"Why do you always have to hate me" i said"because all you do is say how much you wish you never had to see me again and that you wish i was dead and well, you know what...that day is just arround the corner"Jasimina said."Mom, i would never want you to die...i love you too much and you know that i only say that when you make me so mad", " well if u didnt get mad and you know that if you get mad something bad could happen and that you could very easily start to go on a rampage killing everything that comes in your was and well you just sound so serious i dont know if you mean it or not and you know im going to be saying good by very soon";"DONT SAY THAT, you know you are very helthy and that you have another 20 or 30 years left here".i walk away in tears. As i walk past the barn she sees maheo working, i stop and look at him and quickly turn away as he catches me in the corner of his eye. "Hi shilli, how are you today and how is your mother" maheo says, "Oh same as yesterday... fighting and sad", "whats wrong, why are you sad..you know you can always talk to me about any thing", "i know i can but it is mother" pauses for a few seconds "she wont stop saying her time is near but she is in perfect helth and has about 20 or 30 years left on time line" starts to cry" i dont know if she is even going to be around for another 5 years or so...i mean the way she is taking care of herself she is just letting go and not even carig about her helth" maheo holds shillimoocow and starts to cuddle her like a sister in need "dont worrie you will be ok and your mother is going to last a very long time...you can count on that" as the sun sets it starts to rain and maheo takes off his jacket and covers shillimoocow. they walk into the house together and sit down together and maheo starts to calm down shillimoocow. shillimoocow starts to get sleepy and falls asleep in maheos arms. maheo starts to think back to when he and shillimoocow first met.

Chapter 2

Flash Back

we go all the way back to when maheo was 8 and shillimoocow was 5...they met at a park in missouri and shillimoocow thought love at first sight;back then you would have thought a 5 year old wouldnt know about love, but she knew all about it."Hi whats your name...mine is shillimoocow" said shillimoocow,"my name is maheo and what kind of a name is shillimoocow...that is a stupid name"maheo said whal making a rude face"look who is talking...i dont much rather like the name maheo any way...and who cares what you think...not me" as shillimoocow said that she started to cry and ran away. later maheo came up to her and alplogized for making her cry and he complemented on her name for he was trying to make her feel better. he even started saying how bad his name was. he didnt know any thing about love or the concept of likeing someone but he still asked shillimoocow if she would go out with her.of cours she said yes...the reason he asked her out was he felt something and thought hay whats the harm of it.well about a week after they were going out they decided it would be best if they just remained friends. as they got older they became closer, but shillimoocow never forgot about that day in the park...and how happy he made her feel. to this day he still makes her happy. and all he has to do is say shilli chili how ya philli and she bursts out laughing. as we return to present time maheo still holds shilli tigh in his arms for he never wants to let go and he realizes he loves her. as the night grows old he falls asleep with shilli for he wishes this moment will last forever knowing that the worst is yet to come.

Chapter 3

Fealing revealed

when shilli and maheo woke up they both felt that they had the same fealings for eachother but kept it to themself for they wernt sure."so did you sleep good last night" maheo said "very well and you"shillimoocow said "well my arm is kina numb" as maheo said that shilli hit him jently in the arm as they both started laughing.then it grew quiet. and out of no where jasimina comes in the room and lets off a really big loud and stinky fart and everyone starts runnig for a window and starts gasping for air. the smell reaked of dead bodies and rotten eggs that have been sitting in the sun for many many years. when everyone was done gasping 4 air and the smell finally cleared everyone started laughing really hard...so hard they were crying buckets of tears. later maheo wanted to talk to shilli alone...when they were alone he revealed his true fealings for shilli and asked her if she would give him the honor of spending the rest of their lives together. shilli started 2 break out in tears and couldnt hold her joy in and said yes. they planned to get married in one year so they have time to get everything set up. they were going to have a small/ medium wedding with only family members and friends that can come and live near by(or if there williong to fly and come to the wedding). they were going to envite 50-70 people. this was the happiest day of there lives. nothing could go wrong. the first thing they did was tell jahe. when jahe herd the news she couldnt believe what she was hearing. she was so excited she threw them a party and they were having the time of there lives.

Chapter 4

Tragedy hits...and it hits hard

it was a week after maheo proposed to shilli and they were sitting on the coutch watching t.v when shilli started coughing. maheo asked if she was allright and she said she was fine. about an hour later she started coughing really hard and maheo knew there was something wrong. when he was going to check up on shilli she passed out. he cought her just befor she hit the floor.he told her mother and they put her in her mothers bed. they called 911 and they came to pick her up. they rushed her to the hospital and hooked her up to a breathy thingy that helps you breath and when they got to the hospital they ran her into the emergency room and started puping air into her lungs and giving her blood. she was in the hopsital for about a week when she stoped recovering. the doctors said that there was no chance that she would die they all felt ok.it took jahe a while to get there because she was in florida and she left for home as soon as she herd tha bad news.when jahe got there she demanded to see shilli but the doctor said she was sleeping and could not allow her to enter. jasimina was scared for her doughter because she knew her father would be there soon to take her away from them. she knew deth dealers would be there and that they would be there soon. the next night no one could go to sleep for they were all terrified about what jasimina had told them. when they returned to shilli the next day the doctor had told them she had died at 3:45 last night. they all burst out crying but no one was hurt more than jasimina and maheo. jasimina was just glad that she died befor deth dealers had a chance to get her. she thought atleast she died happy and not in pain.over the next day or so they took her body and got it redy for bareal. the day she was to be barried was the saddest day of their lives. it has been a week sence they had burried shilli and maheo visited her every day. each time he would visit her he felt that she was happy where she was...watching down on them he just couldnt hold back the tears. each night he thinks of her he cries rivers of tears. one day when he was visiting her grave he saw a small peace of paper and in the paper in very small print was the word deth dealers. he showed it to jasimina and she fanted. her worst nightmare had come true. her doughter was now in the hands of one of the worlds most deadly killers. among thoes killers was her father.

Chapter 5

Deth Dealers

(killera p.o.v)"why would he do this to his own doughter...dose he not care that he is going to have to torture his own doughter to deth" i said to myself."maheo i want you to stay here and take care of the house for me...i must go and teach MM a lesson""ok i can do that for you" maheo said with a smile on his face. i knew exactly where deth dealers stayed and i was on my was over there. on my way over i ran into a demond called kekiramero. well well well if it isnt killera. well long time no see. are you here to see your true love master MM. he isnt my true love i shouted.he tricked me into falling in love with him so i would bare his child...and now he is killing the one he wanted, how am i going to stand for this...move or i will have to kill you,i said. well lets see if your old age has effected you any the demond said. you know that 384 isnt that old. i have another 600 years left but hey i cant tell any one that...i dont even tell my doughter she dosnt even know that we are demonds, i said with a smirk on my face. well it looks like well just have to fight then kikiramero said with a big smile on his face. with that they engadged in battle. kikiramero used his famous attack called "killer deth ball" killera easily dodged it. she didnt use her attack for she knew he was too weak for it.he asked what she would be fighting with and she simply said my nails. with that she shouted "nails of the poison" and her nais extended and they hit kikeramero in the chest and sent poison through his body. with in seconds he was dead. well i guess that was the best you could do...well that was not even worth a warm up i said with disipointment and i moved on.i kept running and didnt stop. if i ran into one of MM demonds i would simple use "nails of the poison". i finally made it to the 2 doors that blocked me from the temple of the dead. the smell reaked of dead people and rotting flesh and burning hair. the smell would make any one die if they were not a demond. to most demonds the smell would delight them and they would thing of human soup with raw flesh, and rosting human eye balls to make an eye smore which was usually a desert to top off the human soup. for some reason the smell made me want to eat human soup(which she hadnt hade in centuries) when she opend the door a demond greated her and offerd her a bowl of human soup. why are you offering me soup when you should be trying to kill me i said in confusement. well lord MM has been expecting you and he had me offer you a bowl of human soup. why would he want you to be kind to me when im here to kill him,i say with a look that one can say is a look of total confusment. well lets just say master MM has been dying to see you...no he has seriously been "dying" to see you. the demond says. well then take me to him i wish to see my loving "husband" i says with sarcasm. well well well if it isnt my charming and beautiful wife killera...or should i say jasimina MM says with an evil tone in his voice. i have been wanting to see you...im well awar that you know why im here i say with a glar in my eyes like i am redy to kill and strike. well yes i do and i supose you are here for my doughter or should i say our doughter... well it has been about 19 years sence i saw her last..dose she even know who i am, what i am, or mainly what she is? he says no i say. well maby i should tell her. no! please dont it would hurt her i said with a sad face. well if you want her come and get her with that MM had vanashed and in his place was shilli.

Chapter 6

Truth Revealed

(shillis p.o.v)when i woke my mother was sitting over me holding me very close and tight. it was like she never wanted to let me go. i felt like i was asleep for years. when my mother noticed i was awake she started to cry even harder and said im so glad your here, we lost you befor and dont want to loose you again. i was so confused as to waht she was talking about. she said that i had died. she decided to tell me the truth about my life for she knew that i might not be around for much longer, considering that my father wanted me to be on his side and help him rule the worl...or atleas be by his side whal he controles fate. my mother told me that i am a demond called okana. my demond specied is unknown and that i can turn nails into swords or throw them right from my hand. one cut from the nails and a poison is sent into your body. depending how big the cut it...it is usually fatal. i can also turn air into poison with one wave of my hand. but what is rare about me is that if i am mad enough my rage will turn into something that can distroy the univers. she told me who my father was and that he controled her life and she wanted away from all that so she snuck out and he cought her and she only excaped because she gave him a big cut with her nail and poisond him. she told me that she found someone else but didnt tell me about him.. she told me that his name was jack. he has no demond name but only one name and that is jack. he is 100 demon and my mother just reciently met him. they have been going on dates and they plan to get married. my mother also told me that jack has a friend who has a son that is my age and he has very fast but not the gentleman.my mother said she would introduce me to him in a few weeks or so. but after my moher had told me this i immedetly went to the library to reserch on my "father" my mother said that he would be in fiction books as a myth. when i went there i saw a really hot guy and he was looking in the same section as i was. i found it wierd for a 20 year old looking at kids books but im sure it was the same for him. hey do you have any kids he asked. are you talking to me i said with a confused face. well who else would i be talking to...oh wait im talking to the ghost behid you he said with a rude face. well sorry if i asked a question i replied. he asked me for my name and i said shilli. he quickly thought up of a name and said juni. we started to fight some more and then he said do you want to take this outside he said. i said maby some other time,i dont want to drawl a croud when i kick your ass i said. he said any time any where you name it. i said ok how about tomorrow around 1:00 my place. he said fine..where is your place.

Chapter 7

The Fight

(shillies p.o.v)it was the next day and it was around 5:00 am when i woke up and tried to get the basic move for nails down which by the way is "nails of poison" which is the weakest move...the strongest move is "supernova blast"(well thats what im guessing but it probably isnt) which can distroy a whol galaxie or a small area that you want. you just have to be spisific about where you want your supernova blast to take place.after 3 hours i finally got it down. i tried it on my mother(sence she has the same move and she has the poison in her body so she is ammune to the poison but my father is not)and it worked.. she showed me how to fire my nails and how to extend them and how to attack without the poison. i got it all down very easy. then my mother was teaching me my other move which was turning air into poison. it was very easy all i have to do is to make a movement with my hand and wala the air is poison. she showed me how to move fast and she showed me how to use a sword. she gave me her great great great great...grandfathers sword which containes powers that only a true demond can posses. she wanted me to have it and i practiced until 12:00. when it was 12:30 juni arrived and was suprised for some reason to see me there and and he was very suprised to see my mother. my mother itroduced me to him and i told her we met the other day at the book store. oOo so your MM's doughter well it must be an honor he said whal being sarcastic. what the fuck do you mean honor if i had the chance i would kill that jack ass for causing my mother so much pain.i said whal kinda yelling at him. he asked me for my real name and i said okana and he told me his name was hiei.he reminded me of the fight and we went outside. he asked me what wepon i was going to use i just said my hands. i remberd everything my mother told me and what she told me to do to creat a force field and how to creat a force field strong enough to protect someone from a supernova blast. i said come at me and that is exctly what he did my mother was amazed by how fast we were moving and how strong i became in just that short ammount of time. she thought that i could very easy surpass her is stranth and well she was hoping that she could be stronger than she ever was because i was going to need all the stranth i could get.(well lets go back to the fight shal we)well i was using my "nails of the poison" and he dodged few of them i was glad my mother showed me how to be able to use that attach without killing any one. he was using his sword and cut me up prety bad but my cuts were nothing compared to him. my mother told me not to use "supernova blast" but i did any way. i did what my mother said with the force field and i protected all of us but when the smoke had cleared there was nothing left of the ring in my front yard but a humongus crater. why didnt you kill me when you had the chance hiei said whal limping. because i have no reason to kill you...yet i said with a playful smirk on my face.when i helped him into the house my mother said it was alredy 6 and that we had been fighting for about 6 hours.we were ammazed at how long the fight laste. we both started laughing. that day my mother was scared for me because when i was little i used to be on a team called black dragon(a routhless gang that robs and kills for fun) i dont rember any of it because my mother erased my memory of it but i still have the mark of a dragon on my right arm.but any way she was scared because she thought i was somehow going to rember the fun of killing and i would kill him and go on a man slauter.when i didnt she was ammazed. she decided to tell me when we were in the kitchen talking. i couldnt believe what i was hearing. all this time u had told me it was a berth mark and now your telling me that it is a marking. i ran out of the kitchen crying hiei started to follow but maheo grabed me and started to comfort me. he hadnt herd any thing that my mother had told me but he knew something was wrong. when i was out of the room my mother started to talk to hiei. so i know how you feel about my doughter jasmina said. what are you talking about i just consider as an aquantance and kinda a friend he said whal blushing. well you dont have to be her friend to like her my mother said with a big smile she walked away leaving that in his mind. i came back an hour later and was suprised to see that hiei was still here. he asked me again why i didnt kill him and i told him the same thing

Chapter 8

The call in

(hieis p.o.v)well i was talking to okana when my pager went off and kuenma wanted me in his office he said to bring okana cuz he had a deal to make with her. i told her about the page and she told her mother and we were off. when we got to the other world and we were in his office kuenma said hello okana long time no see, i know you probably dont rember me but im one of your mothers friends. she asked me for help to get you out of black drangon when u were 12...alredy you were number two in strainth and you were right on the edge to becoming stronger than toma we got you out of there as soon as possible but you put up one hell of a fight well we have been needing your help on out recient mission we need you as one of our new spirit detectives i know you have no idea but hiei will help you it will be just you two on this mission and you must get to know each other very well for you will be relying on eachother. you will be sharing a house with kuabara and yuskay but they will be told to stay on one side of the house and there will be a censery system around your side of the house so if any one bothery you, we will know. your mission is to sneak into MM's castle of the dead and steal his medalion and close the portal to the deth relm befor he lets all the evil walk the earth. okana you should be able to get close to him and steal the medalion. if it comes to the worst you can use your "supernova blast" and kill him. oh yes befor i forget the medallion is indistructible.kuenma said gasping por breth. well that must have taken a lot of breth i said in a deep voice. ok well you will be staying in florida where you can practice together and use kuabara and yuskay as practice dummies. i woulnt be suprised if you helped yuskay with his spirit gun.kuenma said whal laughing. well i hily doubt that okana said with a smily her my face.will you babies please stop chit chatting and give us the location of the house and the keys. i said in a scornful way.ok ok here are the keys and dont call me baby kuenma said. when we got to the house we found our rooms and okana went for a walk to the court yard. i saw her practice. i had never seen a demond like her befor in my life. she had amazing power. when a demonds came for her to take her to her father she has no problem defeating him. all she did was fire 1 nail into his sholder and he fell to the ground. it looked like there was poison inside the nail. i asked her and said why didnt you have poison in the nails you shot at me i said. well because i didnt want to kill you and like i said a million times befor i have no reason to kill you yet okana said.and with that the room drew quiet. about a week or so later we began traning. okana practiced with me and we mostly battled eachother. she constently used her "nails of the poison" but i used my sword. she began to get better with her "supernova blast" and she showed me how powerful it can really be. of cours she protected us but if she wanted to kill me, she could do it in just a few seconds. i knew to stay on her good side for if i got on her bad side she would usually attack him with "poison of the land"(turning air into poison) and after about 5 min i would pass out and she would take the poison out of me and i would be ok. i would get prety mad at her but i would get over it. as i spent more time with okana i began to fall in love with her. i had never felt this was befor in my life. but how could i tell her. and she would never fall in love with me.(okanas p.o.v) i keep feeling like i have to spend every moment with hiei and i can stant to be alone. i dont know if im in love with him or not. but i cant fall in love with him cuz im alredy engadged to maheo. i dont know if i love him any mmore. i cant get married to him without knowing if i love hiei or not. well i am now traning with hiei and he has defenantly gotten better. he actually made the first hit.we batteld eachother for what seemed like days. when we were bateling yuskay and kuabara came in and started cheering for me. i asked who they were and hiei told me. i was like wow ok. and yuskay was like why dont you just finnish her off, not like she is that srong. well i would have alredy if i could hiei said with anger in his voice. oh so you cant beat a wittle girl yuskay said in a soft littl squeaky voice. im not a fucking child and who says you stand a chance...unlike you hiei actually stands a chance i yell at yuskay. ok then lets have a go yuskay said. ok i say with hate in my voice like im was about to kill him. befor we started to fight yuskay said dont think im going to go easy on you cuz your a girl. well this girl is about to kick your ass i said with a smily on my face. with that we started to fight. yuskay used his "spirit gun" and i used my "nails of the poison" but no poison in them. yuskay kept mocking me through out the 5 min we were battaling. he was about to fall when he said you only beat me cuz i you cheated and with that my eyes turned red with hate and i shouted i never cheat u fucking ass whol...now die i shouted "supernova deth blast"(where the blast is not only energy but mainly poison) and i protected myself and not yuskay. befor i realized what i hade done the blast has alredy happend. all i could see was black from the blast. when the smoke and poison cleared yuskay was on the ground motionless i quickly ran over and said im sorry you just pissed me off and my mother tells people i meet not to piss me off but he did not move with that i quicly removed the poison from his body and when that had happend the deadly poison had gotten into my body(and for this was the first time i used that attack my body was not ammune to the poison) and i had passed out. hiei cought me befor i hit the ground. kuabara picked up yuskay and they rushed us to kuenma. he was able to save yuska but it looked like there was no chance for me. the poison was unlike any poison he had ever seen. when yuska woke up he looked over at me and said what happend to her. well she sacrifised her life to save yours hiei said. well if she hadnt tried to kill m..befor yuskay could finnish his sentence hiei interupted and shouted well if you hadnt pissed her off she might still be here...she will recover i refuse to let her die. with that hiei ran into the room and started to hold my hand and cried kuanma said that the antidote had to be a tear from somebody that loved her but the one that loved her was all the way back in missouri and we needed the antidote now. hiei started to cry over my body for that i only had a few more seconds to live. in a few moments i woke up and hiei huged me like u wouldnt believe.well well well looks like you found your true love kuenma said to hiei.hiei picked me up and carried me back to the house. he refused to let me go. then at that moment i realized how mush he loves me. we started to talk and got closer and closer and closer until we were right infront of eachother face to face. we kissed and for some reason i started to glow. i began to float and then hiei started to glow. and of cours i rember something my mother told me. she said that if i have my first kiss with my true love demon or no demon that i would glow and he would glow and he would grow ammune to all of my poison.i started to smile and rember when i kissed maheo i didnt glow nor did he. i knew that the wedding was off and that i wanted to spend the rest of my life with hiei.

Chapter 9

The mission begins

(okanas p.o.v) when kuenma called us into his office we knew exactly what it was for. he told us where it was and he knew we would have no problem gettin into the temple. he offerd us a ride but we turned it down. when we were on our was over to the castle something had picked me up and i was floating. hiei was worried but i sais i was fine. i put a force fiels around us so if it tried to seperate us it wouldnt. and besides you never know when something is going to attack you. well we finally arrived at the front gates and i fell but not befor hiei cought me. the doors opend and we walked in. all at once hundreds of demonds surounded us i put up my forcefield again incase any of them wanted to attack without an order but i wasnt going to wait for there master to come so i used my "supernova blast" they were all gone within seconds. then i herd a voice that i reconised. it was my father. well im so glad you came back to me my loving little bundle of joy...oh and look you brought your little boyfriend. he is not little and dont call me that you jack ass i shouted at he top of my lungs. i started to loose controle but hiei calmed me down. it was lucky that he did or i would have killed everyone in that room. well if you dont want me to call you my doughter, than come at me he said with an evil smile on his face. i charged and for some reason i was unable to move. he stoped me in my tracks. he came up to me and stared right into my eyes. you have my blood in you, you are my child, you take mostly after me, you will help me rule the world wether you like it or not.he said in a calm voice. i will never rule the world with you, you are an ignerent jack ass and i would rather die than help you i shouted at the top of my lungs. hiei charged at MM but MM shot him down without even looking or touching him for that matter. all right, if you dont want to help me take over the world i will just have to kill your preshous boyfriend. or shal i tell him about maheo. nooooooooo! ill do any thing i shouted...just leave hiei out of this he has nothing to do with this. im the one you want not hiei. not hiea i continued to repeat getting softer until it was nothing. i knew you would help me, after all you are my own flest and blood MM said with a grin on his face. he said he will let me have 5 min to tlak to hiei befor i was to never been seen or heard of again. hiei i just want you to know i will be ok and i wanted to tell you something befor but couldnt...i l.. befor i could finnish my sentence maheo walked in and came running to me and gave me a great big hug. get the fuck off me i shouted dont you love me any more maheo said with sadness in his eyes. im sorry honey but im calling off the wedding...i dont love you but i do love hiei. i said. maheo jumped back and said you will marry me wether you like it or not. maheo walked up to MM and started talking to him. MM agreed to force me into marrying him. i told hiei that i loved him with all my heart and then i was pulled away. MM orderd hiei to be killed after mine and maheos wedding. he was going to make him watch the one he loves marry someone else. MM walked up to me and waved his hands around me so i could no longer speek or move. he mumbled a chant but it was very hard to here. everything went black and then i saw a big flash of light. MM told hiei that i was no longer shilli but now permentaly okana my human heart was gone my kindness was gone and i had no soul. i was a zombie and that i would do whatever MM said.he told me to kill hiei.as you wish my master i said with no tone in my voice. i started to attack hiei with my "nails of the poison" and they were all a direct hit. MM thought that hiei wouls surly going to die in seconds but meracously he was not injured. he was 100 fine...other than a few scratches. he was ammune to the poison. when i shouted "supernova poison blast" and the room expleoded. hiei was on the ground motionless but he was not dead from the poison but he was badly injured and he was knocked out. he was laying there so motionless that he fooled MM into believing he was dead. when i saw hiei on the ground motionless the spell was broken. i ran up to him and started crying. i love you you cant die on me i said over and over. maheo came and picked me up, get your god damn filthy hands off of my you jack ass. i hate you i hate my father and most off all i will make all of you pay i shouted with rage im my voice. my eyes started to turn red again and maheo knew what he had to do. he had to get the hell out of there as fast as he could. he began to run but MM stoped him and told him to go and poor a vile down my throte. maheo tried to get close to me but i just threw him. my intention was set on my father. i started to grow stronger by the second and the room was beguining to fall apart. i began to float and i shouted something that no one had ever herd befor in there life. it was...it was...it was so bad that i couldnt say it.befor i was about to kill MM hiei woke up and i went back to normal and ran to him and when i got there i started kissing him all over. i was so happy. he kissed me back and was suprised to see that i wasnt trying to kill him. hiei picked me up and i said "elisp" and we transported to the house we were staying at.

Chapter 10

The hated return

(okanas p.o.v)when we got back to the house hiei couldnt stop kissing me. we ended up making out on the bed and one thing led to another. when we woke we were in my bed and yuskay and kuabara were standing over us. i screamed my head off and some how i pushed them out with a wave of my hand. me and hiei started laughing. we got comfey and then went back to sleep for it was only 4 in the morning. when we woke later that day we softly said good morning to eachother and went downstairs to eat breakfast. we saw yuskay ans kuabara sitting there with really big smiles on there faces and they started laughing their asses off. we didnt find it funny. somehow i could change the color of my eyes at will. it wasnt funny so i turned my eyes red and they both stoped laughing right away. well i never got to thank you for saving my life...after you almost killed me yuskay said in a soft voice. well your welcome and it was only cuz you made me mad...and you were alredy funnished i said saoftly. yuskay said he wanted to tell me something so he asked me to get close...he kept saying closer till i was right in his face...then out of no where he kisses me. hiei gets hella pissed and i say it is ok...it was kinda nice i say with a smile on my face. hiei could tell i was joking around. well it looks like i found a new boyfriend i continued well i guess so yuskay said with an even biger smile on his face. well new girlfriend can i get another kiss yuskay said. well sure i said. when yuskay kissed me i sent a poison into his body and he fell on the ground. never kiss me again or i will kill you for fun i said in the most terrifying way. hiei had to grave me away and take me into the other room to calm me down. when we were talking we herd a noise from the corner of the room. in a few seconds maheo was there and he froze everyone in the house.the room all of a suddon grew 10 times its normal size. he came up to me and started kissing me all over. he couldnt seem to keep his hands to himself. get your dirty hands off of her hiei yelled. and what are you going to do about it maheo said in a wierd tone. when maheo kissed me again i spit poison in his mouth and extended my nails and used "nails of the poison" on him. ouch that hurt he said with anger in his voice. and in a few seconds he was down. well thats no way to treat your fiance my father said. you alredy are engadged so why are you treating him like this. he continued well because i hate him...you used him to get to me. all this time you have been using him..ever sence i was 5...how could you i said with tears in my eyes. maheo got up and looked at me. how could you lie to me like that. i said directing it at maheo. i started to shake and all of a suddon i shouted you will die you sun of a bitch and i broke free. i charged and killed maheo in just a few seconds. well that takes care of that i said with a big grin on my face. your next i said with hate. i charged strait for MM when toma came in(leader of the black dragon) he stoped me and said well well well, what do we have here. who the hell are you i yelled. dont you rember me...im toma your leader and you will come back to the black dragon he said. well it looks like your too late...she is my doughter and she is going to help me rule the world! MM said. i would rather help toma than you i said in a deep voice. you see she would rather be with me than you toma said with a smile. toma came up to me and graved me by the arm and started to say something when i said what the hell are you doing. well im taking you with me he said. i said i would rather go with you than my father...i never said i would go with you i said in a mean way. your comming with me and that is that toma said. ill go under one condition and what is that my prety he said with a smile. ill go no questions if hiei can come with me i said in a quiet way. hell no your not bringing me into this hiei yelled considering he was at the other end of the room.too late your alredy involved...you were involved from the first time you met okana... did i mention i gave her the name okana? well when she went home to her mother her mother caller her shilli and she shouted my name is not shilli it is okana...well sence than her name has been okana toma said in a happy voice. im sorry hiei i just cant stand not ever getting to see you again and atleast this was we can see eachother i said in a sad voice. toma said its a deal and he kissed me and said sence your going and youl be second once again...you are mine! he said. nooooo! hiei shouted. well are we going or not toma said. with that me toma and hiei appeared at the black dragon temple. i was put in my room and hiei was put in the room next to me(consitering each person it sorted by stranth). each night i would go to him and we would talk for hours. when there was an introter they would normaly get to number 3(there we originaly 6 but now there are 8 counting me and hiei). one night i was asked to go and kill people at a bank and bring the money back. when i got to the bank i let out my poison fog and the room was black. no one could see anything but me. i broke into the volt and transported the money to toma and when i got back into the main room i took away the poison fog and took pride in killing everyone that was in that room. i gave each one of them small cuts on there arms and watched them slowly die. i found it quite fun and realized why i put up such a hard fight to stay there. when i returned toma congradulated me with a kiss. hiei was dissapointed in me to see how much fun i considerd killing. toma allowed me out of the temple and i requested for hiei to come with me and he granted it.

Chapter 11

the turn around

(okanas p.o.v)what the hell are you doing! what do you actually like it here, do you like killing inosent people what,is that it hiei yelled at me. no thats not it. i was raised here and for some reason i feel that im not ment to leave...that if i stay here my father will leave me

lone...that i might have a chance to be free i said as if i was giving a speech. youll never be free...as long as you stay here youll never be free hiei said. atleast ill be safe i said and i walked away. i started to cry realizing i had just lost the one i loved. wait hiei said im sorry i acted like that but i just had to know if you actually like killing people. hiei i wont answer that question because if i do i know you will hate me i said. well answer the question or i will not be able to face you again and look you in the eyes ever again.i gave hiei a kiss and told him that i loved him and that i could never see him again. he asked me why but it was too late...i was gone. i left him a not saying that i had to do this for i actually did like killing and that is why i had to leave. i still love you just know that...i will ALWAYS love you no matter what happens hiei said .i dont care if you do like killing but that dosnt matter...i cant live without you in my life...your worth too much...without you i am not whole and part of my heart is gone not to mention broken. dont you understand i love you more than any one can love somebody hiei yelled. i will always be with you maby not in flesh but in your heart i will always remain i love you my voice said as i said that my voice started to fade and then i was gone. where i had once been there was now a dead rose. how could you, you said you were on the good side and now your on the bad. im sorry but it is my job as a spirit detective to kill you im sorry but next time we meet it will have to be your last hiei said with what looked like one tear comming out of his eye...but there was some dirt in his eye as well. he returned home and remberd all the good times we had together. he took out a small black box and he opend it and inside was the most beautiful ring you could ammagin. i was going to ask you to be my wife but i never had the chance to hiei said whal looking at the ring. you were going to ask me to marry you i said with tears in my eyes. yes i was i love you very much and i cant stand not spending every acking moment with you hiei said. he got down on one knee and said okana i love you so much and i dont know if you are willing to spent the rest of your life with me but will you grant me the honor of being my bride? well let me think about it...of cours i will i love you to i said with tears in my eyes. i couldnt help but cry my eyes out. i huged hiei so tight i never wanted to let go. whats wrong hiei said. im sorry i really do love you and i do want to spend the rest of my life with you but you must...i couldnt finnish my sentence. hiei felt a sharp pain in his stomach after i said you must.he looked down and there was my sward in his stomach. he looked at me with so much sadness in his eyes. he started to fall and i cought him and i kissed him and said im sorry but i had to it was the only way to save you from toma...i love you too much to let him torture you to deth. i still love y... hiei took the last breth he would ever take that day. i slowly layed him on the ground and started to cry. im sorry but it was the only way...the only way...i kept repeating that until toma came out of a portal and graved me and pulled me in. i was gone and i was never herd of again. what the hell happend here...hiei...hiei hiei no OMG you cant die no you just cant. yuskay said with tears comming to his eyes. yuabara noticed a dead rose on hieis chest. OMG he is dead...he is really dead i never would have immagenend he would die. that bastard actually let himself die. okana will pay yuskay said with the sound of revenge in his voice. ok well rember when we were spying on okana and hiei talking to kuenma...well she must be at dragon temple yuskay continued with determination in his voice. um do you know where dragon temple is by any chance kuabara said. well actually no.yuskay said in disipointment. well lets get hiei out of here and we must get him ready for bereal yuskay continued. it has been a years sence hiei died and yuskay and kuabara have visited him every day but each day there are flowers there that they did not put. among each of the flowers, there was always one dead flower.

Chapter 12

What happend

(okanas p.o.v) p.o.v)i know who keeps leaving thease flowers yuskay said. who is it, kuenma?kuabara said...no you idiot it is okana she is leaving her "lover" flowers yuskay said. she still loves him but why would she leave a dead flower...is it i clue so we can trap her...i hily doubt it yuskay asid to himself.(now we go to dragon temple) what the hell are you trying to do,excape my love toma said to me with anger in his voice. no i would never try to leave you my love i said whal trying to lie. you are trying to leave and dont give me that bullshit i know you were trying to leave toma yelled at me. well what about your other love what was here name again...makani was it i said with curosity in my voice. you know curosity killed the cat toma said to me whal smacking me to the ground. well sorry if i thought you loved her i said whal getting back up on my feet. dont you ever talk to me like that toma said as he graved me. i dont love her i love you and i always will he said with eyes like a puppy dogs. when he said that i sneased.im sorry but im alergic to bullshit i said and you know as well as i do that we dont lovr eachother. were just using eachother 4 power. besids im much stronger than u i said whal walking away. stop or i will kill your mother. i stoped and turned around. now come here like a good little girl and give the one you love a kiss or your mother is history toma said with a smirk on his face. i walked up to him and kissed him and shot poison into his mouth than cut him with one of my poisoned nails and started running for the portal.i made it and ended up in missouri. i said "elisp" and i transported to florida where yuskay and kuabara were staying. i landed in the front yard and trigerd an alarm. yuskay and kuabara came running out redy to attack. when they saw it was me they put there guard down. i need your help i said with a face as pale as can be. why would you need our help...after all you did kill hiei yuskay said with some anger in his voice. i killed him to save him from toma...if i let him live toma would have tortured him to death and i cant let that happen...i love him too much...befor we get off topic im here to get away from toma because right now he prety much wants to kill me and i know how to bring hiei back to life but first we need to get to his grave befor toma dose i said whal turning blue with lack of air.we need the flower from hieis grave.why do we need the flower cant you just get a different flower yuskay said. well i have been leaving thease flowers with a note inside them each day saying that this flower is the antidote make a poition and pour it down his throte and he will come back to life within a few hours...and this is the only way to bring him back to life...and i ran out of the flowers and thoes flowers are now extint i said with a serious look on my face. and by the looks of things you didnt find the peace of paper so we must hurry to his grave befor toma cuz if toma gets there first he will distroy the flower i continued. oh...ok then what are we waiting for kuabara said. i graved yuskay and kuabaras and and said "elisp" and we were at the grave yard at hieis grave. where is the flower i said is a conserned look on my face.you mean this flower a voice said from behind us. it was toma. i fanted and yuskay cought me. toma crushed the flower and shot a small dart at me. it hit me in the neck and i started to turn pale. it is ok...everything is going to be ok. you cant die and if u do you can see you love now up in hevan yuskay said in tears. i woke up. i dont want to die as long as hiei still has a chance to live i said whal crying. i started to just give up when something graved my arm. i screamed and i started to crawl away. there was a hand sticking out of the ground. i started to scream some more and i passed out again. hiei apeared out of the ground. what the, how,its impossible. toma said whal studering. hiei ran over to me and gave me a kiss and i glowed bright orange. when i stoped glowing i was no longer pale. ok now its time to kill this jack ass hiei said with hate in his eyes. hiei and toma started to battle. they were batteling for 5 min befor hiei had killed toma.i finally woke up and hiei walked up to me and slaped me. you didnt have to kill me i know how to protect myself hiei said with anger in his voice. i hope you know it is now your turn to die hiei continued. if it is a battle you want then meet me at deth temple...ill be waiting and so will my father i said with vengence in my eyes(not really i just had a look of something that i dont know what). in a few seconds i was gone in a cloud of smoke.what the hell is your problem yuskay yelled at hiei. i have no problem...im just doing my job and i must kill her. hiei said. you dont have to do any thing and you dont need to use being a spirit detective as and excuse besids...you love okana and she loves you with all her heart...she sacrificed her life for yours yuskay said in a soft voice. she didnt have to do any thing and well the old hiei is back hiei said. well if you dont love her then i guess she will need someone to take care of her and it looks like it is me yuskay said. hiei punched yuskay and started to walk to the house. dont you lay a finger on okana for im going to kill her hiei said. i secretly sneaked back into the house and turned invisible and spied on hiei. he had no idea i was in the room. i dont care what i have to do i will kill her...even if it means i must distroy a part of me to do so. she is evil and must be killed befor she kills again hiei said with hate in his voice. i showed myself and hiei stared at me. i hope you know that by comming here you have just sealed your fate hiei said. i came here to die i said to hiei. i do not want to live and well i thought to myself hay if i want to die why not let the one who wants to kill me have the honor of killing me i continued. now if you that heartless strike me i yelled at hiei. if you want me to strike you then so be it. hiei started to charge at me and then he stoped right in front of me. i felt something in my right sholder. i looked to see whal it was and there was hiei sword.i will not kill you if you do not put up a fight hiei said. fine as you wish ur magisty i said as i graved my sward from its sheth. i steped back to get hieis sword out of my sholder.i pointed the sword at hiei and we both charged at one another. as hiei attacked me i droped my sward and he stabbed me straight through the chest. i fell on him and said that i couldnt stand to have to kill him again and that is why i had done what i did. he cought me and kissed me and said he would not have really killed me and that he thought i was going to kill him. we both started to laugh and i had fallen unconshous. hiei cought me and took off my shirt. he put bandages around the cut and layed me in bed. he layed next to me all night holding me tight. when i awoke i was suprised to see hiei and jahe talking. he was holding her hand. you bitch what the fuck do you think your doing holding hieis hand i yelled at jahe. what do you mean jahe said. you know what i mean...just now you were holding hieis hand and dont tell me you wernt i said in a loud voice. hiei tried to calm me down. oh dont think you are getting out of this mister i said to hiei. i stormed out of there so fast i almost made a sonic boom. hiei and jahe kept talking. i turned myself invisible again and snuck into the room. they were holding hands and hiei kissed her. i was furious. i showed myself whal they were still kissing and they immedetly stoped. i still had the ring on my finger and i took it off and threw it at hiei. he tried to calm me down but it was too late.(jahe still dosnt know that everyone around her is a demon). my eyes turned red in fury. yuskay ran in and graved me for he knew if hiei tried to do any thing i would kill him.he pulled me into the other room and calmed me down. hiei ran in and i started to get even more angrear. yuskay thought it would be best if hiei didnt come near me. every time hiei or jahe came near me i would get mad and they would have to leave, yuskay started to give me therapy(although he would normally black mail me latter with the stuff i said)and it helped me calm down. it had been a year sence i saw hiei and jahe kiss.i was finally able to get near hiei without getting really mad.

Chapter 13

The bitch is back

(okanas p.o.v) jahe had decided to leave till i cooled down. when she herd that i was calm she decided to come back and talk with me.hiei had waited till jahe was there to talk to me. when she was there they pulled me into a room to talk to me. hiei waited for jahe to start. im sorry shilli but me and hiei are in love with eachother it was love at first sight and we plan to get married jahe said. you have to be fucking kidding me i said whal laughing. it is true hiei said whal holding jahes hand. jahe showed me her ring. oh befor you 2 love birds get married i have to tell you one secret about who hiei is...he is a dem...befor i could finnish my sentence hiei jumped up and kissed me to keep me from finnishing my sentance. well if your really in love she should know. i quickly said hiei is a demon and so is everyone in this house befor he could kiss me or do any thing from keeping me from finnishing my sentance. i showed her my nails and i scratched the hell out of hiei with them and jahe fanted. why did you go and do that for hiei said whal hitting me really hard. i hit him back just as hard. you know i still love you with all my heart but i cant let you marry her...she is my best friend and your my ex-fiance i said. wait your cancling out wedding hiei said.if your getting married to her i am i said. i wasnt really going to marry her we did that to mess around with you hiei said to me. if you were messing around why did you kiss her when i was out of the room i said with an angry tone in my voice. because she wanted to kiss me hiei said. i still love you and i do want to marry you still...but why did you have to tell her we were all demonds hiei continued. because if you really were going to get married i had to make sure you wernt. rember when we first met i said to hiei. yea why hiei said giving me a wierd face. well rember when you kept asking why i didnt kill you and i told you i didnt have a realon i said to hiei. yea hiei started to look kinds scared in a funny fake way like he didnt like where this was going. well now i have a reason to kill you i said to hiei with a really big smile on my face. when jahe came to she thought it was all a dream. we told her it wasnt and she didnt believe us. i showed her my nails and she started to scream. yuskay came in with his spirit gun redy and kuabara with his energy sward thingy and then she did believe us. this is all to wierd jahe said.why did you come up with that stupid plan any way i said with a mean look on my face. well when you were sleping juni or hiei or whatever your name is told me that he wanted to play a prank on you and that is how it all started jahe explaned. jahe graved hiei and gave him one last kiss.get your own man i said whal pulling jahe off of hiei. i started to make out with hiei and jahe gave me a mean look as if she was going to hit me.hiei started to kiss me back and jahe left the room. we were in there for about 30 min befor we went out to get a bite to eat.yuskay told us that jahe was out in the traning room. we went to go see what she was doing. i decided to spy on her so i made both me and hiei invisible. we went in and she didnt notice a thing.we saw her extent her hair. it was really wierd. a portal appeared out of no where and my father steped out. i started to shake in fear when hiei graved me and stoped me for it was makeing a noise. my father looked straight at us and then he looked away and continued to talk to jahe. MM looked at us again. you can come out of hiding now i know your there MM said looking at us. i revealed us and MM started to walk twards us. you bitch why are you working for my father i shouted at jahe. because i love your father...wait he is your father OMG jahe shouted. you didnt tell me shilli was your daughter jahe said to MM. well her name is not shilli it is okana and i didnt tell you because i didnt have to...if you have a problem with it you can die right here right now MM said to jahe. ewwww how can you love that...that...monster i shouted. you are comming with me MM said to okana. i will never i said . MM told jahe to grave me with her hair. as she extended her hair to grave me i cut it with my nails. she kept throwing more and more hair at me until she was practicle bald.she could no longer extend her hair for she was out of hair. her hair was now sholder lanth. do i have to do everything myself MM said to himself. he sarted to walk twards me when i learned how to freaz people so i freazed him. well good my daughter your getting the hang of your powers and you very strong but the wont work on me MM said.i took out my sward and pointed it at MM.if you going ot attack me than come at me MM shouted. i charged and he charged. out swards made a big bang when they hit and we went flying. i shot something out of my sward and it was a direct hit for MM. the sword started to glow and then it stoped. MM had been poisoned. i put my sward away and ran up to my father. i extended my nail straight to his neck. leave and never come back or i will kill you i said to my father. ok what ever you say MM shouted. as he got up he hit me and knocked me out. he picked me up by the neck and started to walk to the portal. you put her down, if you want to leave with her you have to get through me hiei shouted. when hiei said that i came to and scratched MM. he droped me and i ran over to hiei. i was scared out of my mind for what i saw in my mind was something so horrible words can not discribe it. well sence my best friend is your doughter im going to leave now ta ta jahe said in a quiet voice. you can not leave me...you love me MM said. i dont love you...i loved you power and wanted to rule the world with you jahe said in a really quiet voice. with that she ran as fast as she could twards the portal to the other relm(she lived there). she made it and it was now just the three of us. hiei was standing infront of me. i started to cry of the thought of my vision. i crawled into the fetal position. hiei noticed me and picked me up can ran twards the portal and made it. he took me home and put me in bed.i stayed like that for about a week. when i finally recoverd i asked if hiei would take me to kurama so i could have the immage errased. it worked and i was back to my old self.

Chapter 14

mysterious

(okanas p.o.v)i was so glad that i had the horrible memory out of my mind.for some reason i felt as if something else had been missing as well. i returned home to missouri and i found my mother sleeping in bed. i went to my room and went to sleep for i did not want my mother to know i had snuck out. when i woke up my mother was in my room with me sitting on my bed. why arnt you in florida with hiei , yuskay and kuabara my mother said. who are you talking about i said with a confused face. oh my god my mother shouted. she took me to florida where hiei and all the other guys were staying. she showed me to them and they said hi and i gave them a wierd look. do you know who thease people are my mother said to me. i have no idea who they are but he looks familiar. as i said that i pointed to hiei. my mother told me to stay in the room with yuskay and kwabara. why dosnt she rember you guys jasmina said to hiei.because i didnt want her to hiei said. why jasmina said. because i saw the pain it brought her and i didnt want her to get hurt any more hiei said whal looking at the ground. well this dosnt mean it is all going to go away, her father is still going to be after her and so will everything else.if you dont want to bring her harm then you should give her her memory back. jasmina said. why hiei said. well think about it, everyting is still after her and your out of her life so who will protect her...i cant and she has no one else but you...she looks to you as someone she can talk to..someone she can feel safe around. dont you see by taking you out of her life you have put her in more danger jamina explained. just then we herd a scream and we ran out to see what had happend. when we got out there, there was blood all over the place and i was on the ground with a bug cut through my stomach. it was gushing out blood. hiei and jasmina ran up to me. jasmina and hiei took off there shirts and placed it over my cut and put preasure on it to help stop the bleeding. yuskay and kuabara were on the ground face down in the corner. they started to move and got up. they ran over to me.(hieis p.o.v) omg how could i have let this happen to okana i said with sadness in my eyes. its not your fault jasmina said to me. if i had not erased me from her memory i would have been here to protect her i said with the look of guilt in my face. all we can do now is pray and take her to the doctors to get stiched up jasmina said. when they took her to the hospital the took her to the emergency room. she was in there for almost an hour when they came running out screaming she is a monster a monster i tell you. okana came walking out it perfect helth. not a scratch on her. why is everyone yelling okana said. because you healed yourself and there not used to it i explained. oh and who are you again okana said. well we need to take her to kuenma i said. when we got to kuenmas office they ran me in(i dont know why buy it was kinda weird). can you give okana her memory back hiei said very fast. well yes i can but along with her memory of you comes the horible memory she wanted gone kuenma. it is something i must do if i want to protect okana i said. ok well here it goes. we all saw a flash of light and okana passed out for 5 min befor she woke up and slaped me. what the hell...why did you erase you from my memory okana yelled at me. i was doing what was best for you and you dont have to slap me...just like you didnt have to kill me befor either i yelled back at her. she gave me a hug. wernt you just mad at me a second ago i said in confusion.im just glad that you in my life again okana said to me. after she said that she scratched me with one of her nails. but you didnt have to erase you from my memory okana said. hey do you want to take this outside i said with a smile on my face(which was weird). why not okana said with a smile on her face as well. we took it outside. we both took out our swards and started to fight.


End file.
